


Disturbed Relaxation - Colosseum One-Shot

by KrysalKasi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysalKasi/pseuds/KrysalKasi
Summary: Wes and Rui were taking a break from snagging shadow Pokemon away from trainers, though thanks to Wes' temper leading to a fight, the break became a necessity.





	Disturbed Relaxation - Colosseum One-Shot

      It was a pretty day in the Orre region. It would be a wonderful time for a certain duo. Or, at least it would be, if Wes hadn't gotten into a bad fight yesterday. He and Rui rented a hotel room the same night, as Wes wasn't able to go very far without staggering. 

     Rui, a cute young female, red hair put up in pigtails, was grooming an Espeon. Not too far from her, on one of the beds, was Wes, who was sleeping in. Rui didn't want to wake him up, guessing he'd still be sore from his fight. 

     Wes started to stir a little bit, groaning in pain from injuries. The male had a blackened eye, and a swollen, bruised cheek. He saw his friend grooming his Pokémon and sighed. "Jeez Rui, if you keep spoiling Espeon like that, it won't want to battle so much." He joked.

     Rui shrugged. "I'll stop spoiling your Pokémon when you stop getting into fights." The ginger retorted.

     "Hey! That guy was asking for a fight...he was 'flirting' with you." Wes grunted. "I didn't save you from a bunch of freaks only for you to be sexually harassed by more freaks."

    Rui sighed, and looked over to Wes. "That doesn't mean you should be getting yourself hurt." She scolded, and pet Espeon. The psychic type mewed, and purred a little. "Especially just after saving a lot of Pokémon."

     Wes rolled his eyes a bit. "I'm fine though. And who are you to tell me what to do? I could have just left you captive."

     Rui huffed a little bit, but giggled now. "Yeah, but if you did that, you wouldn't have been able to save all of those shadow Pokemon."

     Wes sighed. He returned Espeon to its pokeball and gazed at Rui. "You know, I didn't think of it before, but you're kind of cute whenever you pout like that." He snickered.

     Rui's cheeks flushed pink now. She looked a bit embarrassed now. "Wes? What are you talking about?"

     Wes slowly sat up, wincing a little. "Rui, I'm not blind. I can tell that you like me. You make it so obvious. You referred to me with many silly fantasies out loud, and you even got jealous when that woman in the battle square flirted with me." He grinned a little.

     The redhead blushed even more, and seem to be a bit aggravated now. "Y-You! I wasn't jealous! She was just getting in the way of our mission! Plus, she called me a wallflower!" Although she tried, there was no hiding her true feelings for Wes. She'd been in love with him since the time he freed her.

     Wes laughed quite a bit at Rui now. He shook hid head. "Rui, it's okay. I...I've grown quite fond of you too..." He blushed faintly. He wasn't the most comfortable with confessions.

     Rui blushed at Wes, her eyes widening in surprise. "Do you mean...?" She sounded a little dazed.

     Wes grinned, and leaned over to Rui. He placed his hand on the back of Rui's warm head, and pulled her closer. He planted his cool lips against the ginger's, to her surprise. She slowly returned the kiss, closing her eyes now. 

     The twosome continued their kiss for a long moment, before Wes slowly pulled away, playing with Rui's pigtails a little. Rui blushed madly and seemed embarrassed.

     Wes stroked Rui's cheek now. "There's more where that came from...but for another time. I'm still hurting and exhausted here."

     Rui blushed more, but smiled a little. "Okay Wes, I can wait." She hugged him gently, before helping him to lay back down to rest up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine a while back for Valentine's Day, and decided to share it here. I really love ColosseumShipping, but it's so underappreciated. I hope you liked this story, it's not really one of my favorites as it is an older piece, but I don't dislike it.


End file.
